Always EverKnown
by lusifergirl45
Summary: The end of divergent never happened, this is the year after Tris became a Dauntless. She now works with Tobias in the control room, everything is as if the simulation never happened, with Will even! But what about Tris' sister? You know, the one the government separated her from?
1. Chapter 1

For most kids, home is connoted with safety, with love, with protection.

Not me. Home is non-existent, not yet. The "home" I grew up knowing was with the Amity, who saw me as quite, isolated, and tense. I learned at a young age that they train us to think like them, with war not the answer. But that is not how I am, I am observant, easy to anger, thoughtful. I stay away from the bread, which is doped up to keep the population chilled out. I paint a smile on my face and into my bright eyes as I walk out of my room and go down the stairs. My family sits in a circle on the floor, playing cards as they wait for me.

"Test is today, Brooklyn." My mother says in a sing-song voice. She stands and smoothes my hair, looking at my brother from my view. We all look similar, I guess. My mother has long brown hair that hangs loose, the ends fraying at her elbows. Her hair has streaked itself with age, sliver strands mixing with the brown. She wears a sleeveless yellow shirt, it is thin and button-down with a folded down collar. Her pants are red with a high waist as they flare in a severe way at the ankles. Bell bottoms. She wears yellow sandals as her slender feet poke out from the pants.

"How I hope I stay." I smile convincingly as I lie. Not going to Candor, but sure getting the hell out of here. My mother nods as my father and brother stand to get ready to leave. My brother brushes his shaggy hair from his face, revealing the same blue eyes as my mother. My father's eyes are green, his hair a dirty blonde, like River, my brother named for his eyes. I'm different, that I have known my whole life. My hair is completely blonde, as if I have come from another family, because my eyes are different too. A ring of brown surrounds the pupils of both my eyes, and the rest of the colored area is a green-blue color, almost see-through looking…to me anyway.

River is ready to go as I adjust my yellow dress in the mirror and slip on shoes. We pile into the car to get to school and work. My mother is a nurse at the near-by hospital. My dad is the counselor at a near-by office. We pull up to the school as River and I pile out of the back seats.

"See you at home!" Mother yells out the window. My face turns as red as River's shirt, but I ignore it as I go inside.

The school is the mixing grounds of all the factions. Colors swirl around me, each one signifying a different faction, different lifestyle, different way of thinking. Blue, black, grey, black and white, and the bright yellow and red from my own district.

"Brookie!" I hear a squeal as Lana and Denise jump out from behind me.

"Hi guys." I say tiredly. They exchange a glance. The leave as I watch the Dauntless kids get off the train, most of them stumbling still.

The morning goes by quickly, and then it's time for the test. I wait nervously with my Amity classmates until my name is called. The room I am pulled into has mirrors for the walls with a chair in the middle. A middle aged Abnegation woman sits, smiling. She quietly injects my neck with a simulation serum when I am seated in the chair. She hooks up the wires and wishes me good luck as I plummet into a scene.

"Choose." a voice says. I look at the table and see that I can either choose a hunk of cheese or a knife.

"Why? What do I need to prepare for?"

"Choose." The voice says again, this time more forceful. Cheese? Or a knife?

"For what?"

"Choose."

"Nope that's okay." I say.

"Choose"

"I'm allergic to cheese." I lie. It was starting to smell. The scene shifts as I see a large, wild dog. His teeth are bared back as his yellow eyes glint at me. I smirk and look at the dog.

"Go ahead." The dog charges and as he leaps to come at me, I duck down and roll to the side, narrowly avoiding getting hurt. A girl appears, just a toddler, ahead of me. Panic sets in as I see the dog sniff the air, noticing her scent. She still held a pudge in her, green eyes surrounded by a feathering of dark eye lashes. I slowly walk towards her as the dog crouches, preparing for another attack. I pick up the girl, folding her into my arms, protecting her. The dog comes at me when I hear the little girl scream in my eye. I give the dog my back and save her. I'm crouching when I feel the scene shift, the girl's body torn from mine.

_"Can't be too much longer, can it? Not Candor, proved that. Not Amity, proved that…Come to think of it, what did I prove?"_

"Brooke, wake up." I look around. The Abnegation woman looks at me.

"Your test was inconclusive. When you challenged the dog, it proved you where not Amity, and lying about the cheese threw away Candor. I can only come to the conclusion…that you are divergent between Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. Do not tell this to ANYONE, it is very dangerous information. They will kill you if it is found out. We will put in your results as Abnegation, but it's really up to you to decide." She nods at me as I get up to leave.

I knew I'm not from that hell-hole called Amity.

I knew I am dangerous. None of this is new.

So what do I chose? Dauntless, flat out, easy.

"How did it go?" River asks as we walk home. Mom and Dad work later than school lasts.

"As expected." I grin. "And your's?" I reply, more curious than anything.

"Same." I nod as we arrive home. I shut myself in my room and sleep, hoping for tomorrow to come.

But tomorrow came too slow for my enjoyment. My alarm clock blinks as I turn to look at it, 3:45AM.

_Ugh_. I sit up quietly and toss my legs over the side of my bed. I'm quite as I slip on pants and a tee shirt, holding my shoes in one hand with the other trailing the wall and make it outside. I slip my shoes on and creep past the houses before I turn on my flashlight. I see that I am by the train station.

Only the Dauntless ride the trains.

I climb quietly up to the old train station. This place is usually guarded with Dauntless soldiers, but why does it need to be guarded? What is there that needs to keep us in, or other stuff out? How often does some kind of complication along the fence actually take place? The thought sends shivers up my spine. I miss a step and stumble up the stairs. The old wooden steps are partially rotted, I'm surprised I didn't break through. A bright light shines in my face.

"What are you doing here." the deep voice demands.

"Morning walk, I always come by here to rest and watch as the train comes by, you must be new." I lie, hoping I'm lucky enough that he _is_ new. I bite my lip as I wait for his reply, but off in the distance I see the bright headlights of the 4:15 train. It heads away from the city, switch in guards. This one will move farther from the city, and each guard will do the same, moving one shift over. The movement wakes up the guards, keeps them alert, but also gives the last guard the end of his shift.

"Do you know what time it is, Miss?" The guard asks. He answers as I reply. "It is 4:15 in the morning. Now I have been on this shift for the past 3 months, and have not seen you." I study him.

"Okay, you caught me…I couldn't sleep. Later is the choosing ceremony and I'm nervous. Is it suppose to be this easy to just get up and leave?" I realize what I say. "I mean is that what is expected from us?" The guard sitting with me raises his hand to tell the train to pass, that he would stay another hour.

"I wasn't Dauntless-born.

"You are staying here to talk to me?" I look up at the guard. "You lied, you are new, you're too young to be here 3 months." He was pale, with green eyes and shaggy blond hair. An eyebrow ring glitters in the moon light. He laughs, his voice clear in the night.

"I've been in dauntless for almost a year. A friend got sick so I told him to rest up, that I'd take his shift. I'm a tattoo artist. Will." He sticks his hand out. I'm taken aback, we hug. I awkwardly reach out to shake his hand. He takes a strong grip on my hand.

"Brooklyn." I frown at my name.

"Amity is obvious in your name…any nicknames?"

"Brook, Brookie" I make a face. Will laughs. "You are different than the Amity boys, you seem more real…probably because you aren't doped up 24/7." I frown. "It's in the bread." I say.

"Do you even eat? You're so skinny, it looks like you wouldn't know what food is if it shot you." I smile. A joke, a joke has finally reached my ears in a way that I can laugh.

"Yes, I eat…we don't get meat in Amity. I survive on various plants…" I trail off.

"Yuck…I can't imagine that." He dazes off for a moment then shivers. I laugh loudly, my little girl giggle still present in the bells of laughter that spill from my mouth.

"Why does Brooklyn giveaway Amity? It was-"

"A borough in the old City, I know…It's a unique name that's true…it's the Brook part. And you are definitely _not _a Lynn…Bryn?" he asks, his eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong with Brooklyn again?"

"Kind of a mouthful."

"Fine, Bryn it is." I smile up at him. I look across the way and see the beginning lights of the morning sun.

"You should be getting back, Bryn, you can't be late."

"Yeah…I guess. Well I'll see you later Will! Tell you're girlfriend "hello" for me!" He laughs and waves as I turn and walk back to the houses. As I get to the homes, I take off my shoes and quietly walk back to my house, gently opening the door as I walk to my room, exchanging shoes for clean clothes. I look at the time, 5:30. I left just as the next train came. I wonder how close we are to the last stop, how much longer Will has on guard.

"Morning Brooklyn." My mother's soft voice says as I step out of the shower. She yells it through the door as I wipe the steam off of the mirror.

"Morning Mother" I reply, hiding my smile. I love my family, I do, they are just…well…a bit much to handle. I dry off and slip on underwear and a bra with a red dress, one I had used for holidays. It's straps are thin, with a few buttons in the center. It cinches at the waist and then lets out again to my knees where it ends. I brush out my hair, the ends collect at my hips. Amity…for now.

"Oh Brooklyn you look lovely." My father says as we sit for a breakfast of apples and grapes on our oatmeal. I pick at the food, wondering what is dosed and what isn't. I don't eat anything, letting them think it's from anxiety. We finish and clean the dishes. I barely remember the ride to the ceremony.

The line is slow, and out the door as we are pulled to the side, lined up by alphabetical order. Marcus goes on and on about the ceremony and factions until he starts calling names. To choose, you are given a knife and you cut open your palm. With the blood from the cut, you choose. Put your blood in one of the five bowls. Water, coals, stones, glass, or earth. The names lead to mine.

"Brooklyn Harper." My name is called as I walk to the front. I take the knife, slit my hand, but then freeze.

Amity is my family, they have cared for me my entire life up until now, but I didn't even reach close to it on the test…did I? Abnegation…? No I couldn't even stand Amity. I'm not going into Erudite…Dauntless is my only hope. I hold my hand over the coals and watch the blood sizzle upon the coals. Whispers rush through the halls. I am the first Amity to choose Dauntless. I turn and finish the ceremony quietly. I'm led onto the train with the other initiates.

"Get on the trail. Lesson one." I murmur. The train comes and I start to run with the Dauntless-born. I hop on the train with them, and when I sit and watch everything go by, I think of River, who had chosen Amity. My parents must be happy, River was always the favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

To get off the train, you have to jump from the train to a roof. The Dauntless born do it easily, swiftly. Half are already across by the time I'm standing by the door. Ignoring the feeling in my stomach of butterflies and nails, I jump across.

_Holy crap. _The wind blows at me as I'm suspended in the air, my body feeling like a feather. It all ends when I roll onto the rough roof, skinning my knees and elbows in the process.

"You okay?" A hand shows up in my view. I ignore it as I stand up, brushing off my dress.

"I'm fine, thanks though." I throw a smile to the girl that offered her hand and look across the roof.

"No way, Will?" I see the boy from this morning in front of us, a smile on his face as he talks to his friends. He is a year ahead of us, meaning they were there to instruct us. He looks up, catching my eye. He stops laughing, stops joking. His smile disappears and he turns his whole body towards my, jaw dropping. I smirk, walking towards him, my shoes clacking against the pavement.

"You switched to Dauntless?" he almost yells. I nod quietly as the rest of the initiates stumble off the train. A scream pierced through the air and some of the leaders jog over to see the problem. Will stays in front of me, staring at me, deep in thought.

"Was I not suppose to? It was not because of you, don't worry." He looks relieved. "You don't think I can make it do you?" I cock my head to look up at him, my hand on my hip.

"I don't know. There was a situation like this last year and she came out number one with seven fears…We'll see." He winks at me.

"Ugh, Will save it for Christina!" his fellow leader tells him. I laugh and walk to where everyone was gathered.

Everyone who made it, that is.

"What faction was she from?" I ask him curiously.

"Abnegation…second ever to transfer here." I'm quiet. Abnegation...to Dauntless? And they think _I'm_ the one who won't fit in?

"Listen up! I'm Max, I am one of the leaders of the Dauntless! We are your new faction." These words erupt from an older man a few feet away. He's on the ledge, his grey hair moving with the slight breeze. His skin is dark, filled with creases from age. "Several stories below where you stand is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't find the courage to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates are privileged with going first."

"We have to jump from a ledge that's about…" the girl looks over the edge. "7 stories up?" The asker is a Erudite. She's tall with dark hair and pale skin that was crawling in fresh goose bumps. "What's at the bottom?" She's panicked at the thought of death.

"Yes, and it's up to you to find out." Max's voice stops and the only noise left is the wind and my heartbeat.

_Think Brook. If it wasn't safe, it wouldn't be part of this. They are trying to scare us, see it we will follow-through…Right?_ I look at Will, his eyes calculating. I trust him, maybe I shouldn't, but I do. I look around to see the other initiates fidgeting. They're nervous.

"Well well well…is this an Amity we have? Are you going to be able to hurt people?" The one asking is a boy in the same age group as Will.

"Do I get kicked out if I punch you right now?" I ask. I cock my head at him.

"Ooooooo" a chorus of voices join together, laughing, daring me to jump. I laugh.

_Brook, you can do this. _I think back to jumping on the roof, the adrenalin had coursed through me, burning my veins with the friction from the speed. I step forward as Max moves out of my way.

_Brook, if an Abnegation can do it, you can do it just as easily, even easier. Focus on your breathing, close your eyes. If you die, you die bravely._

I step upon the ledge, forcing myself not to look down, but just to jump. I feel queasy, but I take a big breath. Bend my knees, and jump, suspending myself in the air.

The wind races past my face, I feel like I'm flying. Or, if I went into a nose-dive flying rather…

_Slump_

My body hits something suddenly. It feels too soon, but as I look up and see the light coming from the roof, I made it all the way. I look down and see I'm on a net. I look around me.

"First jumper is an Amity, I see." I look up to see a boy smirking. "What's your name?" I open my mouth to say Brooklyn, but something stops me, a nagging at the time with Will. _Now, I am Bryn_. The time seemed so long ago, yet it was this morning.

"Bryn." I say, clearing my throat. "My name is Bryn." I say again louder. I stumble harshly off the net, my feet finding the pavement.

"First jumper, Bryn!" Someone somewhere yells. I get a better view of the boy. He looked Will's age, dark hair, tan skin, dark eyes. He stands with his arms crossed, his eyebrows furrowed, biting the inside of his cheek. I stand over by him, waiting, watching as my fellow initiates jump down.

"Okay, let's go." the boy says, leading us out of the room with the net. I'm stuck in my own thought, not noticing where we are going, but it felt simple enough. Straight.

"Okay listen up!" I hear a voice yell. It echoes off the stone walls, bouncing back around the bodies. The difference is, this time, it's a female voice. "My name is Christina! This lovely gentleman you met in the net room is Uriah, and we are the initiate's trainers. You have picked us, now we must pick you! Dauntless-born, go with Uriah, transfers, come with me." The hall suddenly divides into to groups, Dauntless-born and transfers. We follow Christina as she gives us the tour of the place.

Underground doesn't make a difference here, it's probably nicer than outside. I bite my lip, how am I Amity and able to think that?

"This is the chasm! You take one stupid daredevil jump off, you more than likely won't make it back!" Christina shouts. We are on a bridge, water rushing past us. I feel shaky, unsafe on the bridge. I'm unaware of it though after a few minutes, because Christina finally see's me. We are the exact opposites. Her skin is smooth, dark, almost like chocolate. Her eyes have a spark of curiosity in them, it swims in the depths of her dark eyes, hiding under the wall she has placed there. Her hair is almost black, but back in a ponytail.

She's staring at me, watching my every move, twitches and all. She leads us else where, showing us where we eat, train, and sleep. We find where to get Dauntless clothes, tattoos, and then she let's us go.

"Training starts tomorrow." Is the last she tells us. She walks away, disappearing.

I walk around the place for a little while, wondering in halls until I'm lost, wondering until I come to the cafeteria. People are gathered here, eating what must be dinner. Eyes and whispers follow me everywhere as I move through the crowd. At first I thought it was because I'm still looking like an Amity. Boy was I wrong.

"Hey, you're Bryn right?" I here a female voice to my right. I turn and see a tall, leggy girl. She's pretty, tan skin, dark hair, green eyes. I can only nod. I've never been good at making friends.

"I'm Meghan! I was a Erudite." I laugh.

"I know, you're still wearing your glasses and blue dress." I tell her. She blushes.

"Come eat with us, after dinner we'll go get some Dauntless clothes…And do something with your hair." She laughs as I frown.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I ask.

"Way to long for a Dauntless." She smiles at me. "But light enough for some fun colors!" We talk in line, but once we get to the food, I'm nervous. I copy Meghan in her selections, but when we get to the table to sit, I just pick at the food.

"Why aren't you eating?" Will's voice comes from behind me. I look back at him and wrinkle my nose. He understands and nods. "I want to introduce you to some people, come with me." I get off the bench and trot behind him, following him across the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him. He leads me out of the cafeteria up to the shops.

"Rita! I brought her, come do your magic!" Will yells. A girl comes out from the back, pale skin, purple hair, and a lip piercing. She looks shocked, then recovers and pulls my into the back room. I look back for Will, he's smirking as he turns and goes next door to the tattoo shop.

"Put this on then stand here." Rita gives me clothes to change into, and when I look, it's a sports bra and underwear. I change quickly in a stall and then stand on the platform. She walks around me, studying.

"Very little fat on your body." She remarks.

"Can't trust what the Amity put in their food, so I don't eat it."

"Woah, what's this." She says, poking at my stomach. "Do all Amity have that?" I look at what she's talking about.

"No. Just me." I forgot it was even there.

"Feeding tube?" she looks at me. I nod.

"They thought I was sick when I was little, really I just found out that they put drugs in the food, so I stopped eating, unsure of what was drugged, you know? They sent me to the hospital and after I was there for a little while not eating, they put the permanent one on my stomach…it makes me nervous to eat here, honestly."

"They drugged you more than everyone else, didn't they?" She asks. It sounds less of a question, more of a statement. I nod blandly. The feeding tube was a new kind at the time they put it in, now I could benefit from a newer one.

"You still use it?" Rita asks, pushing it.

"Yes." I tell her. I study the spot in between my lower ribs and belly button where a small, circular port sits, finding home in my skin.

"But you can eat, correct?" I nod. "I never got enough nutrients as a child, so my body stopped knowing how to accept them. This feeding tube saved my life." I say. Rita bites her lip as she stands back to look me over.

"We are giving you the most affective and quickest Dauntless make-over in history. We'll do clothes last, first hair." She gives me a robe to wear, leading me to a chair. She takes out scissors, and seeing my panic says, "Just trust me. I won't make it to severe." I nod, my eyes wide.

I decided not to watch, just pay attention to my breathing.

"Okay, you can't see your hair yet, I set the colors in. Don't worry, it's just an under-layer of pink." I look, but my hair is all under a towel.

"What's next?" I ask her. She points to the clothes. I nod as she goes to work, picking out clothes, putting them back, and doing it all over again. Eventually she ends up with a black dress that reaches to my knees. She gives me black sneakers called 'converse'. She tells me they're vintage.

"Your hair is done!" Rita says excitedly. She had washed it out and styled it.

"Wait, you need to change." she tells me, frowning and throwing a pair of black pants and a black tank top.

"These pants are very tight." I say, huffing as I put them on.

"They're called skinny jeans, that's the point." She smiles at me. "Perfect!" I turn and look in the mirror, and who I see I feel I don't know. My hair is no longer to my hips, but the middle of my ribs. The color is separated between blonde on top and a hot pink underneath. I laugh, moving my arms to see if it's really me. My eyes dazzle and pop, the layers of colors grabbing whoever looks to come closer, no choice about it. They are lined with black, and mascara makes my eyelashes look like a feather duster. She was right though, these clothes show off the tiny body I have, defining the curves and accenting my hair, which hangs loosely on my back in ringlet curls.

"Wow." I breath. I smile at her and then notice something in the mirror. A bump appears where the feeding tube is.

"Leave it." Rita touches my hand. "Come with me." I stumble behind her as she brings me to Will. He smiles at me.

"Woah, B, what'd you do?" I laugh, bells appearing.

"Who knows."

"C'mon, we have people to meet now." I follow Will out of the shop, waving to Rita. He brings me to the training room. Once there, I see Christina talking to a tall boy who's back was to me. Uriah is also here, but him I can see. A girl is here too, besides Christina. I can here her voice, but not see her. My 5'2" frame trembles as I walk towards them, fear taking over my body.

"Guys, this is Bryn." Will says. People say hello, but I don't pay attention to them, because the tall boy who turned around is someone I know very well. Or at least, I did.

"No." His voice cracks as he sees me, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

"Tobias." I barely whisper his name, unsure that it's him. He's older, his hair longer, his eyes have a gleam I've never seen before, but I know it's him. "No." I turn and start to run away from him, running away from everything, as I always have.

"Will, get her!" Tobias' voice takes control, demands attention. Will easily steps in front of the door that I had strayed away from.

"No. Let me out." I beg Will. I can't go through this, not again.

"Brook?" Tobias' voice cracks. I turn and face him.

"Tobias." I say plainly, but inside I'm breaking.

"They did it, didn't they." I nod. "You crashed?" he asks. I nod again, laughing.

"You ran off and they over-injected me." I say.

"Anyone going to fill me in on this?" Will asks. Christina's still talking to the other girl.

"When I was in the hospital, I met Brook. Amity didn't enjoy her behavior so they dosed all her food. She stopped eating and they needed to feed her through a tube. They were going to call her crazy, but they took blood and found a lethal amount of the chill-drug they inject the food and people with. I disappeared because I came to Dauntless, but before that we ganged up to find information about Amity." Tobias tells Will.

"Did you ever find the answer? To why they were so…" Will trails off.

"Persistent on me?" I ask bitterly.

"Yea."

"I found it." Tobias tells me. I look at him confused. "Tris, come here." the chatter between Christina and the girl stops as the girl comes to stand with Tobias, all her eyes on him.

"Yea?" she asks.

"Tris, this is Brook, Brook, this is Tris." I look away from him to the girl. The girl that made me feel like I was looking in an mirror exactly.

"Holy-" I start.

"Shit." Tris replies. Same height, same small frame, same hair and eye color, facial features.

"Tris and Bryn were genetically engineered by Erudite with help from Dauntless, Abnegation, and Amity. Both are adopted, they were twins that the Erudite programmed like computers to run the same way, matched their DNA exactly. Brook-"

"Bryn" Will corrects him.

"_Bryn,_ was lied to about her age so that she'd appear younger than Tries. We don't know the reason for that yet, but we do know they were not expected to be Divergent, and at that, Abnegation result with Dauntless choice."

"How do you know it'd Brook?" Christiana asks. I look away from Tries and lift up my shirt to show the scars from previous feeding tubes, and the actual feeding tube itself.

"Yep, that's Brook." Tobias smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay so I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story or if you are reading it, reviews are great! Please, no negative comments though, thanks****. This is just a quick shout out to gymnast4life, tobiasforever, and A for reviewing, and to Serenity2012 who PM'ed me to help me notice something! If anyone has an idea for a character or you want your own OC in the story, just PM(personal message) me the character's info and I'll try and fit them in! Be sure to include:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Appearance:**

**Style(like plain shirt and pants, or a dress kind of thing):**

**Personality:**

**Faction:**

**Faction born in:**

**Any additional info.**

**Depending on how many I get, I may not be able to use everyone's OC, but I'll try!**

**~Love u all, Liv…Now onto the story!**

I wake up drenched in sweat, panting. I'm getting flashes, but whether they are real or not, I can't tell. I'm not in my own bed, but a room of a bunch of other kids my age, boys and girls. I hear a few kids crying.

"Bryn!" Someone hisses close to my face. I feel a cold hand on me, I look up and see Tobias. He waves his hand, signaling me to follow him. I nod and give him the 'hold on' sign with my finger. He goes to the door and waits in the hall as I shuffle around for clothes. I slip on black sweatpants I find in a box under my bed that I have to roll up a few times. I slip on sneakers and quietly patter out of the room, adjusting my tank top in the dim light.

"What time is it?" I whisper to Tobias. He leads me to the end of the hall where Tris waits tiredly.

"A little before 4." Tris tells me, a frown already set into her face.

"Hungry?" Tobias asks. I shake my head and he laughs quietly. "You can trust the food here." I notice his hand intertwined with Tris'.

"Aren't I suppose to be training with everyone else? Eating with everyone else?" I ask, struggling to keep up with him.

"Yea, but you don't eat." Tobias looks at me knowingly.

"So? I need the tube anyway, I don't get the-" I'm cut off.

"Look. You might hate us later because you'll be sore, but you need a new tube. Your doctor from the hospital contacted us."

"So where am I going?" I ask curiously.

"We…set something up. Training won't start until tomorrow…We have permission from the head to bring you for surgery."

"They don't see it as weak?" I ask, worried I'll be thrown out.

"Quite the opposite. You can survive without food, that's useful…they will be very impressed if you come out on top." Tris tells me.

"Oh, I see. So you are bringing me where?" I ask.

"Hospital, Bryn." Tobias clenches his teeth, his jaw is prominent through his skin. I shiver.

"Anyone else with us?" I question, looking around.

"To many people makes it conspicuous." I nod, zoning into my own world as we jump onto the train, Tris helps me in. I sit across from her and Tobias, watching out the door.

I lie on the floor as I watch out the window, the moon a giant white disk in the sky. I see a black bird fly across the moon, the black shape prominent.

"But the raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour." I whisper the old poem, sure that I just saw a lone raven.

"Nothing further then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered;" Tobias says the next line. I don't look at him to know he saw the bird as well.  
"Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before;" Tris says the next line. We had to learn the poem in school, unknown reasons support it.  
"On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before." I whisper.  
"Nevermore." We all whisper this together, a whisper in the crisp air. I get goose bumps. We stay silent until we arrive in the city.

"Ready?" Tobias stands, helping up Tris. I flip onto my stomach and use my knees to sit up, pushing myself to a standing position. We jump off the train, stumbling as we land. Tris steadies me before I fall, her touch light but strong. We get to the hospital and as Tris is about to go right in, both Tobias and I stand in front of the door before going in, deep breaths slowly fill our lungs.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks as we go to check in.

"I have Brooklyn Harper for Dr. Peirce." Tobias tells the woman. She nods and leads me back to a room, having me change and lie in a bed. Tobias and Tris come in and wait with me for about half an hour. They take me away and I fall asleep.

*******Meanwhile with Tris and Tobias, Tris' POV

"How long did you know." I ask him, not looking at his face.

"Found out about a year and a half ago." He's uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't know if you'd believe me…and I wanted you to meet her." I take a deep breath.

"Am I suppose to take this as you are only dating me because you couldn't have her?" I demand. It's stupid, I know. She's my sister, he's my boyfriend.

"Tris." His voice holds a warning in it. He takes a deep breath and speaks. "No, not at all. She's…" he winces, scratching the back of his head. "Very different than you. She's had a tough life, I thought you'd see that by the fact that I met her in the hospital." I frown, not knowing what to say. "But she led me to you. I saw you, and knew I found the answer of who her twin was. I watched you, trying to not have feelings towards you so training would be easier, but it didn't work. That turned out not to matter though, because you held up better than I thought you would. Tris, you two may be twins, but personality wise, you guys are nothing alike. Look what she let Rita do her first day. You've been here a year and the most severe thing you did is cut your hair short and get a few tattoos. You may think alike, you both got the same exact exam results despite her being from Amity, but it stops there. Give her a chance, you have to, she's your sister."

"She's close to you. She's already gotten under Will's skin somehow, who's next? Uriah?" I scoff, but look at Tobias with wide eyes and he tries to keep down a laugh.

"You know how she got to Will?" Tobias asks with a smile. I shake my head. "She snuck out of her house at 4 in the morning the day of the choosing ceremony. He was on guard that day, it was the day he took Zeke's shift. She was nervous bout the choosing ceremony, he sat with her and they talked. He gave her the nickname Bryn, he told her he wasn't Dauntless-born, but more than that, he saw it. She…you two were definitely genetically engineered, maybe as weapons, because she could tell he was lying about that always being his shift. She knew he had a girlfriend."

"Maybe she was suppose to be a Candor if she could tell he was lying…and maybe she was saying the girlfriend thing to see if he was free for her." I try being reasonable, the Erudite in me.

"He knew who she was, you two look exactly alike. And he said it was totally dark, that she couldn't see him at all if he was lying about his shift. She just knew…it's scary. When I used to talk to her, sometimes I thought she was like a robot…she just knows too much about people, she's good with it." Tobias shivers. "It's why she became friends with me in the first place…Tris we need to talk more about this, but we will do it privately and after she makes it." I nod at him, thinking.

"But as long as we have time now, how do you know we are twins? Besides the obvious anyway."

"Fine…but don't let this get to your head. She can figure out stuff about people right?" I nod, trying to figure out where it's going. "You…Tris…" He huffs, thinking. I don't know what he's trying to say.

"You don't have any idea, do you?" Tobias asks, looking at me. "Tris, you see through people…you can tell what people are thinking by their actions, and you don't even realize it. You just can tell." I scoff as the nurse comes out of the doors, wading over to me and Tobias.

"How'd it go?" Tobias stands up.

"Very well, she shall be ready to leave in a few hours…" the nurse trails off, refusing to look at either of us.

"What went wrong." I demand.

"Well…Dr. Peirce did what he could…really he did, but-"

"What. Happened." I demand.

"The feeding tube was changed, but a change in her blood was noticed. Tests were conducted to find that not only was the cemidine levels fatal, but her blood seems to show signs of poisoning."

"What's cemidine?" I ask.

"It's the calming drug used in Amity. What was the poison?" Tobias asks.

"We believe it was triclonizide." the nurse says.

"What's that?" I ask. Tobias is quiet, but his mouth hangs open with disbelieving eyes.

"Triclonizide was used to calm people down, usually from panic attacks."

"What do you mean 'was'?" I demand. "Spit it out."

"Now triclonizide is used along with a multitude of other drugs to preform torture."

"Were the rest found?" Tobias asks quietly. I'm in shock, disgusted, angered.

"Yes…they were all found in her system. It's a miracle she's alive now…she's in recovery with medication to clean her blood." This used to be done with dialysis, but they found a medication that does it without any possible negative side affects.

"So she was tortured…why doesn't she remember?" I ask.

"That," Tobias says "is why the triclonizide and cemidine were used. It made her forget." A snarl on his face makes me know he has new information.

Information that can save lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And sorry for the typo's, I have hand tremors when I type and going and re-reading doesn't do squat -_-. Just wanted to say a thanks to WillowBee and divergentgeek for the amazing reviews! And my apologies to trobiasforever, I totally didn't realize the difference! Sorry:/ but now that I fixed it in my mind, shout out to trobiasforever! You told me that it's great to know I read the reviews, but you guys are so amazing and those reviews keep me writing when I feel like giving up! Love you guys, you're amazing!**

**~Liv**

**P.S. for all you who are trying to make sure I don't break up Tris and Four, don't worry! I love them just as much as everyone else! There will be a surprise though so keep reading ;)!**

Back to Bryn's POV!

I'm groggy when I wake up, but I feel it immediately as I rush to find a container near me. A hand appears in front of me with a small bin as I vomit up a mixture of bile and fluid and wipe my mouth with a tissue that has been handed to me. I moan.

"You'll be cleared out soon." the nurse sooths. I vomit again, my stomach sore.

"Does the new tube look the same as the last?" I ask, laying back and wincing. Sweat covers my body.

"It's a little different. It's a new system used where we make one incision and place two tubes in. One goes for the feeding tube, the other goes into a vein for medication. It will be a small tube that will be taped to you and covered with a gauze at all times, it has two openings that are clearly marked for which is to be used for what."

"Why do I need medication?" I ask, my mouth feels like a desert.

"You will need antibiotics for after the surgery and another medication you will inject at night to clear your blood."

"Are my kidneys not working or something?" I'm confused, why does my blood need to get cleaned.

"No they are, everyone just needs a cleanse sometimes." I can tell she's lying, but I'm so tired I don't push it. I throw up three more times before falling back asleep. When I wake, a wheelchair and my clothes are there waiting for me. Tris and the nurse help me change as the doctor talks to Tobias, handing him a bag, full of medication and instructions I'm sure. My hair is put into a pony tail at some point, but I don't notice.

"How are we suppose to get back if…" I trail off and groan. I still have to jump the train.

"We'll help you." Tris promises. Something has changed, everyone is gentle with me, I frown.

"Fine, let's go." They wheel me out of the hospital and as soon as were out, I stand, wincing slightly. _Do not show weakness._ I breath in and clear my face of any pain. I'm quiet as we walk to the train, I'm quiet as we hop on the train, and I'm quiet as we wait for our stop. It looks about 8 am.

"How you feel? Any pain?" Tris asks.

"No." I easily lie. Tris exchanges a look with Tobias. "This isn't my first surgery." I tell them.

We get to the compound and jump off.

"Bryn, we are handing you off to Will and Rita, they are going to take you to Rita's apartment and show you what meds to use and the how to make the feeding tube solution." Tobias says. I want to tell him I already know how to do everything, but a look on his face stops me, a weariness I can't decipher. I nod and follow them inside and then go with Will and Rita, who watch me carefully. We enter Rita's room and I sit on a chair.

"Lift your shirt." Rita commands. Now normally this would be awkward, but I'm to tired to fight. I lift up my shirt, leaning back. Rita slowly peels back the gauze. Will comes over with a syringe and gives it to Rita who pushes it into the food tube. A cold sensation rushes though my abdomen, spiking goose bumps on my skin.

"Do you ever get hungry?" Will asks curiously, watching from a few feet away.

"No, not any more." I say, shaking my head. I look as Rita cleans the incision sight and puts on a waterproof bandage.

"Hmm.." Will murmurs, unaware, lost deep in thought.

"Shower time! Come on." Rita helps me stand and leads me back to the initiates quarters.

"I know what to do." I tell Rita, pushing them away. I reach under my bed and grab clean clothes and go down the hall to the showers. Towels are supplied, sitting on shelves. I turn on a shower and undress, stepping into the warm water. The steam covers my face as I wash my hair, wash my body, and relax. My wet, slippery body slumps against the shower wall. I turn off the shower and step into a towel, drying myself quickly before putting on clean underwear and a sports bra. Both are black, of course. I slide on loose pants, not loose in a good way.

"Ugh, nothing fits here." I groan, rolling up the waist band. I slide on a black shirt, it's soft, v-necked, and huge. I stomp my foot with frustration. A slight knock on the door makes me turn and see a girl walk in. She is tall and slender, but timid as she walks, unsure if she's doing the right thing.

"You can come in." I tell her softly. She shuffles her feet carefully, quietly towards me. She hands me a pile of black cloth.

"I noticed you are smaller than most people. I went up to the lady in the shop...Rachel I think?"

"Rita." I correct gently. Everything about this girl makes me want to stay quiet and clam.

"Right, Rita, and asked her if she knew you, and if she could help me find clothes for you. I hope you don't mind, she took the points from you."

"I don't worry about the points, thank you though for doing that." she nods as I unfold the clothing and slip on what she has given me. A soft v-neck just like the one I had on, but my size, fits over my head and slides onto my body as if that's the only place it ever was suppose to be. I pull on black jeans. They fit to my slim body like a glove, they are the 'skinny jeans' Rita talked about, but not the ones she had me wearing. These are stretchy, easier to move in. The girl hands me black sneakers that I slip on and we walk out the door.

"You were not in the quarters today. Are you alright?" I look at her, she is genuinely concerned. I nod and see Will and the end of the hall. He makes a gun with his hands and pretends to shoot. I understand and nod.

"Yea, I had to go to the hospital."

"Why?" she's curious, but slightly pushy. I smile.

"I got shot on my first day here. I accidentally ran into a training session in the hall and I was still in Amity clothes, so they thought I was the target. I needed surgery to get the bullet out because it didn't go all the way through." I lie easily.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea." I smile at her. "Few stitches, no biggie."

"I'm Maria. Erudite." she sticks out her hand. I shake hers, unsure. She laughs.

"Bryn, Amity."

"You hungry?"

"Not really, but I'll go sit with you if you are." We walk to the dining hall and I go find us a seat as Maria gets in line for food. My head is down so I don't see anything before it happens, I just feel it. Cool liquid spills all over me, spraying me with shards of ice that feel like razors. My body freezes in place, cementing me to my seat. When I finally move, I notice the whole hall is silent, waiting.

"Opps, sorry." I hear as I turn. The boy is smirking as I stand, his green eyes daring me to hit him. He's tall, his hair dark and shiny. He has a long nose, the bridge narrow, and when I look, he has white, sparkling teeth. He's attractive, but about as safe as a t-rex.

I stand. "The way you hold your self suggests you, are in fact, not sorry." I look at him, not blinking.

"Central heterochromia." he mutters.

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes. You have central heterochromia."

"So you are telling me that because of my eyes, you threw water on me?"

"No, I'm telling you, I've only met one other person in my life who has that, and you happen to look just like her…your Stiff sister proved herself, can you?" He pushes me and something in me starts to buzz, starts to come alive.

"I'm from Amity." I grit though my teeth.

"Yea, but how many people here actually believe that?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, Peter, about how you cried when Drew and Molly didn't make it, not because of Molly, but because of Drew?" I'm not sure where this comes from, it's like I'm on autopilot.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter says, but his face turns red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Yea, right." I laugh, turning around and walking away. I'm out of the dining hall though before I start running, where to, I don't know. I keep back the tears until I find a quiet and empty hallway where I finally let me legs give out as I crawl up against the cool wall. I'm heaving, trying not to vomit. Flashes take over my mind, as I try to calm myself. Water, cold, freezing, icy water. Flashes of light, zaps all around me, sweat soaks my body.

"What the hell" I look up at a figure in front of my, but I cannot see clear details. The person is male. _Zeke_. A voice in my head tells me his name.

"Bryn, you need to calm down." He tells me. He presses his ear and speaks, telling who ever is on the other line that I am found, that he will meet them with me in his room, telling them to bring extra clothes for me. I'm shaking, tears running down my face as information floods my mind. Zeke helps me stand and leads me to a room close by, sitting me in a chair as people drain in the room, Tris, Tobias, Will, Christina, Uriah, and Rita.

"What the hell happened to her?" Uriah asks, bewilderment in his voice, emotion in his eyes. This confuses me, but I ignore it.

"I found her in the hall on the floor, like this." Zeke tells them.

"She remembered." Will whispers. He turns to me, and eyebrow raised. "Everything?" he asks. I nod.

"Why'd they torture you?" Tobias asks gently, but looking at him, nothing is gentle. Only the smooth, constants circles Tris rubs into his hand keeps him grounded.

"Tris and I were genetically engineered to be the exact same, only for the reason of being able to then conduct a long term experiment on us. Tris is the control. I'm the one being tested."

"What's the experiment?"

"A serum that makes almost like super soldiers…I was tortured to forget what I know, because their experiment worked a little too well. I…I can know anything. It's how the drugs react with the body, changing the intake upon a molecular level. The torture made me forget everything I know…or can know." I tell them. Someone had placed a towel over me.

"What about physical combat?" Will asks.

"Trained in that." I mutter. "A little too well." I look at Uriah who stands uncomfortable on the other side of the room, his arms crossed and his eyes watching. I notice another bed in here.

"Zeke and Uriah are brother's, correct?" I ask. Everyone nods, deep in thought. Uriah looks up at the sound of his name.

"I am intruding, this is your room, I'll leave." I tell Uriah, going to stand. But as soon as I'm up, I'm striding towards the door. Someone grabs me around my stomach and I wince. I look at Zeke, who had just happened to be close enough to the door to push me back.

"Bryn, go get changed." Rita says, throwing me clothes.

"Uhh..where?" I ask, even though I know the answer. Nobody replies as I quietly strip the soggy clothes off and change into black sweats and a black, loose fitting tee-shirt.

"Hungry?" Tobias asks, a slight smile on his face.

"Couldn't be if I tried." I laugh. Rita pulls out the syringe and I wince, sitting in the chair. Christina comes over and quietly helps, peeling back the bandage and throwing it away, coming back with a sterile one. I wince as Rita shoots the syringe into the tube, the cooling sensation fills my stomach cavity, and then she injects the medication. This burns as it goes through my veins. My eyes are closed at this point so I don't even realize that Tris brings a bin and puts it in my lap. I open my eyes and see it, 15 seconds before the first time I throw up.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I'll go back to my room and-" I'm cut off.

"No, you won't." I look at Tobias. "There is a reason you were brought here. Everyone else in the room shares a room with their…you know…Except Uriah. He rooms alone with two beds, which is weird…so we go permission from the head guy for you to stay here. It's not special treatment, don't worry. But you need monitoring in a different way, and since Dauntless was in on your creation, they want tests done here by someone they can control." Tobias grimaces.

"What kind of tests."

"You won't have to do anything, don't worry." Will says. I notice Tris pulling Tobias towards the door. I jerk me head, he knows it means he can leave. He nods a 'thanks' at me as they leave, Will and Christina right behind them, waving. Rita helps me get into one of the beds, and when I'm lying down she hooks stuff up to my tubes.

"Sorry" she apologizes sympathetically as she inserts a consistent feeder into the food tube and gives me another dose of the medication. She hooks up an IV into my right hand. "You're going to need the fluids, trust me." she hangs the bag up on a hook on the wall.

"Rita, how do you know how to do this?" I ask her.

"All Dauntless are eventually learned it incase of an emergency while on the job, but I learned it early because my mother was the doctor/nurse type person in the infirmary. Plus, I have to tailor some of the clothes for the unusually sized people here, so I'm good with a needle." she tells me. I look over at Zeke and Uriah. They set up wires.

"Good luck." Zeke tells his brother as he waves good-bye. They leave, closing the door behind them as Uriah comes over to me, attaching wires to his head on one side, mine on the other.

"You're different than them." I tell him. Uriah freezes with wires in his hands. "You are fighting emotions in your head about me, yet you let them do this." I motion to the whole set up and the fact that I'm his roommate for a while.

"If you know everything, you would know my dilemma." He says. His voice is scratchy, like sandpaper.

"What did you have to pick between." I ask him. He doesn't answer. He looks at me and his eyes soften. "You'll be okay, I promise." he says. The last thing he does before turn on whatever makes the wires work, is bend down and ever so gently, kiss me on the forehead. And then, it all goes black.


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading, and post the links on blogs or fbs or even twitters! Tell your friends! I know this was short, I didn't mean for it to be this short, but when I got up to it**,** I really felt that the first training session should be in it's own chapter, hope you forgive me you just posting half the normal chapter size****. But, my school is now totally out, no more tests! So I should have more time to write, next chapter will be up within the next few days!**

**~Love Liv**

My night seems silent in my head, but the unusual warmth spread about my body that originated from Uriah's kiss kept me sleeping heavily. I wake up to Rita pumping me full of the battery acid medicine that burns my veins.

"Find anything?" Rita asks Uriah, who is packing up the wires neatly.

"I'll tell you later, when I tell everyone else. You get no special treatment." Uriah tells her. Rita unhooks the IV and the consistent feeder, leaving me with a bloated belly. She throws a pile of clothes at me.

"Get dressed." she tells me. I yawn, letting my head hit the pillow again. "You better be at training by 8! Both of you!" Rita yells as she leaves the room.

"Bryn, get up." Uriah says. It sounds harsh at first, but I notice the gentle tones of it, the softened vowels.

"Urghhh" I groan, pushing myself into a sitting position, hunching my shoulders forward as I let my head slump and rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. My hair is no doubt a mess and I feel Uriah's eyes glued to me. I smile. Although I will never admit it, I enjoyed his attention. I yawned as shook my head, feeling my hair move. I reach at my hips to find the hem of my shirt. My fingers fumble for a few seconds as they yearn to grasp the material. I finally catch it and gently take off my black tee-shirt, stretching my arms up. My sports bra covers anything worth hiding, probably more even. My ribs stick out, and the ability to count each one is achieved. Rita cleaned the surgical area and replaced the bandage. I flop back on my bed, my head tilted back so I won't vomit, as I mutter at Uriah to hand me a bin.

The bin is rushed to me as I turn to my left and vomit the contents of my stomach. I sigh once it's finished and lay back down on my back, my stomach rising and falling with coordination with my breathing as my lungs contract and expand.

"How you feel?" Uriah asks, his voice trying to sound flat.

"Confused…And you?" I add at the last minute, politely. I wince as he peels back the bandage curiously, the stickiness rips away skin particles, something I hadn't noticed until now. I watch as his hands flitter around the tubing, brushing along the smooth plastic that protrudes from my abdomen.

"Come, finish getting dressed. Training starts soon. You have 15 minutes." Now normally I'd think that 15 minutes is a long time, but I'm so groggy that it doesn't seem like enough. "I will throw water on you." He threatens me.

"Fine, fine." I grumble as I put a clean shirt on, the material soft as it slips easily over my head. I notice the sleeves are non-existent, a tank top with straps about an inch thick, the hem falling just past my hips. I lift my arms and the hem shows my stomach. I frown as I change my pants, the sweats exchanged for jeans that bunch at my ankles loosely, I can move easily. I slip on the black sneakers as I start thinking about what I'm going to do. Training, to make sure I am Dauntless material. I walk down the hall, into the bathroom and brush my teeth. As I spit into the sink, I run the cool water, rinsing away any sign I have been here. I look in the mirror, my hair a mess.

"Ugh." I moan, running my fingers through my hopeless hair. The ends are frayed, frizz rises like a halo above my head. I dunk my head under the sink, using the harsh soap to wash my hair. Not enough time for a real shower. I rinse out my hair and use my fingers to roughly comb my hair, strands of my hair rip out in the process. I throw my hair up in a pony tail, wrapping a rubber band around the hair. I dry off my hands as I run out of the bathroom, I pass Uriah's room as I leave the hall. His hand catches my arm, suddenly but gently, his calloused hands rub the goose bumps that appeared over my body as soon as he touched me.

"Bryn, wait." He turns and closes his room's door, and then turns back towards me as he leads me down the halls.

"What should I expect?" I ask.

"Christina and I will watch you incase of emergency, but other than that, you are not treated any different than anyone else. We may even yell at you. Be ware. And Bryn." His voice is soft as he turns to look at me, checking in the halls.

"Yes?" I breath. His proximity reminds me of the gentle kiss last night, and my heart starts to pound in my chest, a flutter of emotion. _Affection._ I realize.

"Be careful…we still don't know exactly how similar you are to Tris, but she was edgy, always puts herself in danger." Uriah shakes his head. I watch him, my blue-brown eyes watch his smooth skin, the wisps of young boy whiskers play hide and seek in the shimmering light, his dark eyes look at me, but how much they actually see, I'm not sure. He looks at me finally, smiles, and then says "Your going to need as much edge as you can get."


End file.
